


The Most Meaningful Jewelry

by fractalgeometry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddles, Fluff, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tea, tiny snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalgeometry
Summary: The snake slid up the arm of the sofa and up Aziraphale’s arm, resting his chin on the angel’s shoulder for a moment before flowing on, over Aziraphale’s shoulders and down to the sofa on the other side. He wound himself into a loose set of coils, tail resting gently against Aziraphale’s hip.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	The Most Meaningful Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [GreenGlitchBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch), who suggested the idea of tiny snake Crowley winding around Aziraphale’s finger like a ring, which is absolutely adorable and gave me an instant desire to write such a thing. An hour and a half of writing and a thousand words later, this emerged.

A snake head peeked over the back of the sofa. Aziraphale, thoroughly engrossed in his book, didn’t react.

The snake slid up the arm of the sofa and up Aziraphale’s arm, resting his chin on the angel’s shoulder for a moment before flowing on, over Aziraphale’s shoulders and down to the sofa on the other side. He wound himself into a loose set of coils, tail resting gently against Aziraphale’s hip. Aziraphale turned a page.

After a few minutes, Crowley moved again, up the arm of the sofa and along the back. Halfway back to Aziraphale, he dropped once more to the seat cushions and kept going until he was in Aziraphale’s lap. He pulled his tail close and settled in.

When he lifted his head and began to slide over Aziraphale’s arm and up the side of the sofa again, Aziraphale looked up from his book.

“Are you all right, dear?”

_ Yesss. _

“You seem restless.”

Crowley moved his head back to Aziraphale’s shoulder and tucked his snout against the angel’s neck.  _ Nothing sseems quite comfortable. _

“Is there something I can do to help?”

_ Probably not, _ Crowley said resignedly. He dropped his head down, then lifted it up and around so he could wind around Aziraphale’s neck.

“Do you need more space?”

_ Nope. Plenty of space. Jussst can’t get comfortable. _

There was a moment of silence.

_ Go read your book, I’m fine. _

Aziraphale considered pressing the issue, but he had been rather engrossed in his reading, and was eager to get back to it. 

Less than five minutes passed before Crowley was on the move again, this time sliding down Aziraphale’s left arm, causing his book to list to one side. When Crowley’s head met Aziraphale’s hand, the snake began to shrink rapidly. After a few seconds, the enormous creature had transformed into a tiny shoelace of a thing, perhaps twelve or thirteen centimeters long. Aziraphale didn’t think he had ever seen Crowley go so small. 

Evidently a snake with a plan, Crowley continued his trek until he could wind himself around Aziraphale’s pointer finger, laying his head on the angel’s knuckle. 

_ There, _ he said after a moment.

“Comfortable?” Aziraphale asked.

_ Yep. _ Crowley flicked his tail back and forth a few times before curling it gently under one of his coils.

“I’m glad.” Aziraphale hesitated briefly before adding, “I don’t know that I’ve ever seen you this small.”

_ Don’t know when I last did it, _ Crowley said.  _ It’s a lot harder to feel ssssafe when you’re the size of a worm. _

“I imagine so,” Aziraphale murmured, warmed by the indication that here, with Aziraphale, Crowley  _ did _ feel safe enough to turn small. He laid his thumb gently against Crowley, feeling the tiny scales against his skin. Crowley curled his head around so he could flick his tongue out against Aziraphale’s finger. 

He must have seen something in Aziraphale’s face, because he glared upwards and said,  _ I’m a big ssscary demon. _

“Yes, dear,” Aziraphale said.

_ I could be big enough to take over the ssssofa in an instant. _

“I know. And you’re lovely that way. But you’re quite lovely like this as well.”

Crowley hissed half-heartedly and laid his head back down. His coils tightened briefly around Aziraphale’s finger, then relaxed again, staying just snug enough to keep him from slipping. Aziraphale went back to his book.

_ You can move your hand, you know, _ Crowley said some time later.

Aziraphale blinked a few times and looked down. “What?”

_ Your hand has been stiller than a rock ever sssince I got here. I’m not going to fall off if you use it. _

“Oh,” Aziraphale said. “Are you sure?”

_ Yesss, _ Crowley said, sounding fondly exasperated.  _ I’m not an amateur. _

Aziraphale — somewhat cautiously — raised his hand to adjust his glasses, then settled it back on his knee.

_ Sssee? _

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. “Is that fun for you?”

There was a short but very telling pause.

_ I jusst don’t want you feeling bogged down by me sleeping. _

“When do I ever give you that impression?”

Another silence.

_ I’m going back to sssleep. _

“Sleep well.”

~

It was several hours before the tiny snake on Aziraphale’s finger moved again. Aziraphale himself moved several times, mostly to turn pages. Once a page brushed Crowley, but he didn’t seem to notice. Aziraphale, on the other hand, found himself more and more endeared by this new way of spending time together. He was used to Crowley draping his snake form over Aziraphale while he read, but something about the tiny, almost subtle demonic form curling around his finger made extra affection dance in Aziraphale’s chest. 

Night had fallen while they were distracted, and Aziraphale closed his book and set it aside, moving off to the kitchen to make an evening cup of tea. Crowley woke up as he was pouring the water, as evidenced by the slight tickle on Aziraphale’s finger as the demon stretched.

_ I sssee you took me seriously about moving. _

“Do you mind?”

_ Nope. Jussst don’t squash me. _

“I think I can manage that.”

Tea acquired, Aziraphale returned to the sofa and was just considering whether to pick up his book again when Crowley unwound from his finger and dropped to the cushions. A moment later, he grew again, turning human-shaped and landing with his head in Aziraphale’s lap in one neat movement. 

“The world is so much smaller like this,” he commented.

Aziraphale set his hand on Crowley’s shoulder. “I imagine so.”

“That was fun,” Crowley said after a minute. “Trying something new.” He hesitated. “I like how close to you I could get like that. Like we really were one unit, facing things together.”

Aziraphale reached down to link their hands together. “That’s a lovely way to put it, Crowley.”

“Yeah, well.” Crowley yawned. “I’m sleepy.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale teased gently.

Crowley faux-glared at him. “I don’t know what you think you’re getting at.”

“Yes, you do.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and sat up, spinning around so he could lean against the other end of the sofa and put his feet in Aziraphale’s lap. “What I  _ really  _ don’t know is why I put up with you.”

“Because I offer you tea,” Aziraphale said, leaning forward to lift the teapot. “Would you like some?”

“I am not,” Crowley announced, “swayed by offers of tea. You know what cup I like.”

Aziraphale summoned the appropriate cup from the kitchen and filled it, passing it to Crowley. Then he topped off his own tea and settled back, letting the comfortable rhythms of home soak in around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this dose of snakey softness. Leave a comment if you have any thoughts; I love every one.


End file.
